


Sanders Sides Drabble Project

by Soakin4Sif



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 4 times this happened and 1 time something else happened trope, An actual drabble in a drabble series? blasphemy., Apparently my instinctual way of writing Janus is just super flirty, Background Demus - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Finally wrote a poly ship! (roloceit), I finished, I love royality, I'm only adding relationship tags that are prominent, Janus can tell when others are lying, Logan comes off a little grumpy but we still love him, Logan kinda jumpscares Virgil?, Logan realizes they're NB, Nonbinary Logan, Not one of these so far is a drabble, Other, Roman Remus and Janus are all roommates in the fourth one, Roman and Patton meet for the first time and it's very sweet and awkward, Roman and Virgil are gay dumbasses, Roman immediately falls in love, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate AU, Swearing, The romantic analogical is implied, Two Shot, Writing practice, author doesn't know what flirting is, author is a useless gay, background trans virgil, endgame logan/virgil/janus/remus, established loceit and then Roman blurts out his affection (hypothetically obviously), established virgil/janus/remus, i hate writing dialogue, intruality used as filler, patton and logan build a bike!, platonic logicality b/c it's based on me and my mom, roman and remus are two in the first one, roman is mentioned briefly but it would be literally the wxact same if he wasn't there. sorry roman, technically I missed a day as I posted #7 at 3:00AM oops, why can't the whole thing be narration?, writing challenge, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soakin4Sif/pseuds/Soakin4Sif
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short stories featuring the Sanders Sides characters. I am challenging myself to write one drabble a day for a week, and then a short story between 500 and 1000 words a day for the second week as writing practice. I'll update with appropriate tags as I post and I'll also post all of these to my Tumblr, @soakinforsif . I apologize in advance for any formatting errors as this is my first time posting here!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Remus's Mustache

“Honey,” Patton called up the stairs, “Why does our son have a fake mustache on?!” 

Mornings were always hectic in the Sanders household, and apparently today was no different. Patton and Janus were rushing to get themselves ready for work and their two year old sons ready for daycare when Patton had noticed the large black costume mustache on Remus’s face. 

“To tell them apart,” Janus explained as he came downstairs, “I know you always mix them up when you’re in a hurry” 

Patton kissed his husband quickly, sighing. He moved to take the mustache off, but Remus squirmed away. 

“Well,” he said, “You put it on him so you get to take it off and be late to work.” and with that he left, leaving his husband sputtering and the two babies giggling between themselves.


	2. Halloween

“Boys and girls of every age…”  
Logan sighed as he heard the familiar, and very loud stirrings of what was no doubt the result of Virgil and Roman’s ‘bonding time’. The song continued as he set aside his project and headed to the commons. By the time he reached the other sides, the chorus had begun.  
“This is Halloween, This is Halloween, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN!”  
“Virgil!” no response, when the anxious side let down his guard like this it was hard to draw him out. Roman would be much the same, so…  
Logan snuck up behind Virgil, leaned in and whispered,  
“V,” Virgil startled, turning around and glaring at Logan.  
“L, what the hell!” Roman laughed a bit at the rhyme, and Virgil shot him a betrayed glance. “You scared me out of my pants!”  
“Well,” Logan mused, “It is Halloween.”  
Roman and Virgil shared a look  
“It’s… September?” Roman finally said  
“How astute, Roman. My point exactly. Since we’ve established that, I hope that you two will venture to listen to more seasonally appropriate music when I’m trying to work.” The other two reluctantly nodded, in different levels of amusement and annoyance, and Logan headed back upstairs and started work again on his project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter two! I really like this concept, I kinda wanted to focus on Logan, Virgil, and Roman today since yesterday's was about the other three. While writing this I wanted to sneak in a line about Logan's project being Halloween related, but I couldn't figure out how without it feeling clunky, so just know that Logan is a huge hypocrite. I intended for this to be implied romantic analogical, but it can be read as all platonic too! I should also note that this is actually over 200 words, so technically not a drabble again, but this whole thing is to practice writing so that's probably ok?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and any feedback is appreciated! :)


	3. Down low, too slow!

Patton’s arms were about to give out, holding such a heavy bike at this angle was more strenuous than it looked!   
“Logan, are you sure you read the instructions right?” he asked. The two of them had been working on the bike, Logan’s not-so-surprise birthday present, for almost an hour now and they still hadn’t figured out how to get the front tire on.   
“I am sure, the wheel seems to be too big for the bike!”   
“That’s cause the front’s tilted” Logan ignored, or perhaps didn’t hear Patton's reply, and it was then that Patton’s arms gave out under the bike.   
The bike fell forward, twisting back to center and landing perfectly on the axle. The two of them breathed sighs of relief and held the bike steady.   
“We did it! High-five?” Patton offered, Logan reluctantly accepted the gesture, causing Patton to lose balance, and the bike slipped from his grip, landing sideways.   
The tire came loose.   
“Well, I hope the high-five was worth it,” Logan sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... once again technically not a drabble (around 170 words) but let's be honest I've given up on that lol. This is actually based on a true story that literally just happened to me, in this case, Patton is loosely based on me and Logan is loosely based on my mom (although irl if you were to assign us those characters it would be reversed imo)   
> Thanks for reading and any feedback or drabble/ficlet suggestions would be appreciated!


	4. Wrong Address

Three packages were waiting for Roman when he got home, all of them large and unwieldy. He brought them in and checked the label on the closest one. It was addressed to his brother, and Roman very deliberately did not think about what Remus might've ordered that was this big. The next closest one was addressed to Janus, their other roommate. Roman idly glances at the third package, but stopped short when he noticed an unfamiliar name on the label, "Patton Hart". He checked the address, the exact same as his own but in the apartment above theirs.   
Roman sent a text to the roommate group chat that Remus and Janus's packages had arrived, and began to lug the large package up the stairs. It was a fairly quick journey, and Roman fully intended to simply leave the box in front of the door, knock, and leave.   
Just as he was about to set it down, the apartment door opened, and a boy around Roman's age stepped out.   
"Oh, you brought my package! Thanks!" The boy bounced on his heels a bit as he thanked Roman, smiling up at him.  
Oh no. This boy- Patton, presumably, was very cute  
"Yeah, of course," Roman cleared his throat, flustered, "I'm just a floor below you, no big deal."   
"Well, it looks pretty hefty to bring all the way up the stairs, so thanks again!" He was still smiling at Roman, causing Roman to worry if his blush was as visible as it felt.   
They introduced themselves, shaking hands for just a moment too long before Patton spoke again.   
"Hey, do you want some lemonade? I just made some and those stairs are pretty steep…" Patton said, suddenly shy  
While no doubt Remus would tease him later for experiencing such a cliche, Roman couldn't deny such a sweet request from such a cute boy.   
He just hoped he didn't embarrass himself in front of his new crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth not-drabble! This one's even longer than the previous ones, over 300 words this time! Maye that's good and I can just slowly increase the word count instead of abruptly doing it at the end of the first week... This one is actually inspired by events in my life, like the one yesterday, but this one a lot more loosely. I had a package delivered to the wrong address and it was just one street over but besides that, this is all fiction, unfortunately.   
> Thanks again for reading and I appreciate any feedback and/or suggestions or prompts for future ficlets!


	5. Pronouns

Logan was having a good day. Her boyfriend, Virgil, was taking her to a meeting of a LGBTQ+ group he was a part of, and they had already spent the morning together.   
They arrived a few minutes late, but the group of teens seemed to be just getting started. One of the two adults present smiled at them and welcomed Virgil by name, then turned to Logan.   
“Hi, I’m Roman, welcome! You guys can take a seat, we’re right about to share our names and pronouns!”   
Logan was a little confused by that statement, but followed Virgil to some empty seats and sat down. Roman began by introducing himself to the group, and the other adult, Janus, went next, sharing that they used they/them pronouns. They went in turns around the circle,   
When it was Logan’s turn, she shared her name, and after a moment of hesitation, said She/They pronouns.   
Later in the meeting, Virgil was the first to reference them as ‘they’, and Logan’s heart nearly burst as the two of them exchanged a smile.   
The next week, Logan confidently introduced themselves with they/them pronouns, and a few weeks after that, discovered and fell in love with the term ‘Agender’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, day 5! Once again this is based on an event in my life, (and not a drabble haha oops) although the event this is based on was almost five years ago now! So in this story, Logan is nonbinary, agender specifically, as well as bi, and Virgil is a trans guy and pan.   
> I want to apologize if anyone was uncomfortable with me using she/her for Logan at the beginning, I wasn't sure now else to write it, and as I said this is based off my own experiences so I very much wasn't trying to offend anyone!   
> Thanks so much for reading and any feedback/promts are very much appreciated!   
> Have a lovely day!


	6. "Would you date me?"

“Would you guys date me?” Roman hadn’t meant to ask, but he was insecure, and the other two occupants of the couch were too pretty, damn it.   
“What?” Logan blurted, blushing. Janus’s eyebrow went up.  
“I mean… hypothetically.”   
“Lie” Janus reflexively said. Both Roman and Logan were bright red. Janus’s expression turned considering, looking between his boyfriend and Roman. He looked cockily at Roman,   
“If you want to date us, darling, you need only ask,” Was Roman blushing before? Because he definitely was now. He looked at Logan, questioning, and Logan nodded.   
Roman took a shaky breath.   
“Ok.” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote a drabble!! I am super proud of this, actually, I really like it, maybe more than all the other ficlets I've written so far. I'm not sure if I've ever read a RoLoCeit fic before, but I know that some of my tumblr mutuals love the ship so hopefully y'all like this one.   
> Thanks for reading, I appreciate any feedback or prompts, and have a lovely day! (or night/afternoon/morning)


	7. Intruality

Patton didn’t understand why the others, Roman especially, didn’t understand his relationship. Ok, maybe he got it a little, it really hadn’t been too long ago that Patton himself had been not so understanding, and frankly just a bit scared of Remus.  
But once Patton had taken a good look at his prejudices, and was finally able to see past the scary dark-side filter he used to apply to Remus, it was hard not to find him adorable.  
The two of them were just about matched in enthusiasm, even if Remus’s interests tended to be a bit, for lack of a better term, darker than Patton’s. And he could be so sweet! And serious, when he needed to. Patton would never quite forget the first real conversation the sides had, Patton opening up about his sadness and Remus, serious but still kind, reassuring him and sharing coping mechanisms.  
Roman and Virgil, no matter how many times Patton tried to explain it, could not get past Remus’s unnerving exterior, and while Janus and Logan were a lot better, they tended to get annoyed quickly with all of the energy coming from the pair.  
Patton wasn’t the most patient side, but he loved Remus so, so much, and if he had to wait forever for the others to see just how amazing Remus was, then at least he got to wait with his boyfriend at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the first week! As I mentioned a couple of days back, I changed the parameters of this challenge thing to be writing a ficlet each day for two weeks, with the first week being between 100 and 500 words, and the second week being between 500 and 1,000 words. I make no promises, however, that I will stick to that limit (on either end necessarily, but at this moment it's the lower limit that concerns me)  
> Another thing you may have noticed (depending on what timezone you're in) is that technically, I missed a day, as I am posting this just after 3:00AM, so oops? Around 9, my dad and I started watching a show on Netflix (it's called Away, it's pretty good) and ended up doing so for six hours, so... now it's three.  
> I wrote this just now, I'm pretty sure it's not my best work, but intruality is cute and I never said I was going to write amazing things, just short things, so I think it's pretty ok lol.  
> Anyways, tl;dr or whatever, Thanks so much for reading! I hope you have a spectacular day, and I appreciate any feedback, or prompts/suggestions for what I should write next!


	8. Just Let Logan Read 2020 (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, lots of firsts today! My first over 500 word fic, my first two part story, and my first before-the-story authors note! A couple of things about this fic, I'm almost done with it and it's at about 1500 words total so I figured I'd split it into two. So, in this, Logan uses they/them and Virgil uses Ze/Zem/Zir pronouns, there's no real reason other than I love NB sides lol. Also, this is not super set in stone where it would be in the canon timeline, everyone knows Janus's name but besides that we're kind of ignoring the most recent episode (I just want everyone to get along, ok?) And I put the sides in the mindscape, they came go into the real world to talk to Thomas, but the can't interact with real world items that Thomas hasn't.  
> Hopefully that clears things up, enjoy!

Logan finally set aside the last of their work for the foreseeable future. They’d been working just about nonstop for the past week, trying to catch up with their normal scheduling and editing as well as trying to assuage some of Thomas’s fears about the quarantine. Now that they had some free time, they wanted nothing more than to curl up with a new book and a cup of tea. The problem with that, was that being an actual human’s ‘side’, and thus not having access to the real world past Thomas’s experiences, they could not read any books that Thomas had not, and therefore needed to convince Thomas to read something new, preferably a horror book, their favourite genre.  
Logan did briefly worry that reading a horror book, and by extent Thomas reading a horror book, might worry Virgil even more about the current pandemic, but they had an arsenal of research on escapism to defend himself, and Virgil had a very good support system in place in case of this, having recently reconciled and resumed zir romantic relationship with Janus and Remus. Logan was very glad to hear this, as they cared about the anxious side very much. (This care was, in part, due to Logan being head over heels in love with zem, although you’d have a hard time getting them to admit even a slight romantic attraction.)  
The much more pressing obstacle that Logan expected in their quest to finally get to read was Roman and Patton. Unlike the former ‘dark sides’, the two of them had been together for quite some time. The longevity of their relationship had done nothing to curb their enthusiasm, however, and they spent a great deal of their time together, and in spare time for them all like this tended to engage in rather grandiose displays of their affection.  
Due to this, Logan decided that if they wanted their quiet afternoon of reading, they would have to ask the two lovebirds to tone it down for a while, please and thank you.  
They chose to approach Patton (assuming Roman wasn’t already with him) mainly arbitrarily, but also because Logan was a bit worried that asking Roman to tone down his… romantic tendencies might offend him somewhat (especially in conjunction with their rather blunt phrasing)  
They knocked on Patton’s door, barely having time to bemoan about the peeling stickers covering it to themselves before it opened.  
“Heya, Logan!” Patton greeted, smiling, “Finally taking a break?” Logan smiled back,  
“Yes, Patton, thank you for your concern. I actually came to ask a favor, if that’s alright?”  
“‘Course, Lo! Whatcha need?” Patton looked just as happy, if maybe a little concerned for Logan, and they had to take a second to remind themselves that they weren’t asking for that much really and that they are not a burden before they spoke again  
“Um, I was wondering, if it’s not too much trouble,” Patton was looking increasingly concerned for Logan,  
“If you and Roman could, um, tone it down? With the romance today? As you know, our emotions impact Thomas’s somewhat, and I’d like to finally get to a new book today.”  
“Oh, sure! We actually didn’t have anything planned today, so if anything we’ll just hang out.”  
“Thank you Patton, I appreciate that.”  
“No problem Lo, good luck with the reading!” Logan muttered a thanks, and left with a wave.  
Now they just needed to convince Thomas.  
When Logan popped up in the living room, Thomas was reading something on his phone. He seemed remarkably engaged, he hadn’t even noticed Logan pop up.  
“Thomas?” no such luck. They leaned away from the stairs, towards Thomas.  
“Thomas!”  
“AH- oh hey Logan!” Thomas recovered quickly from his startle.  
“Hello, Thomas, I apologize for scaring you.”  
“Nah, you could never scare me Logan, you just startled me, you do it almost as well as Virgil!” he joked. Logan knew it was a joke and an offhand one at that, but he still blushed at the comparison. Thomas cocked an eyebrow at them, but relaxed it quickly, resuming his cheerful expression.  
“So, what’s up? You don’t usually pop up if it’s not for a video or something,” Logan frowned at that, perhaps they should venture to make more social calls?  
‘Well, not this time, in fact I actually have some free time and I came to ask you a favor,” Thomas motioned for them to continue.  
“Well, you know about my… penchant for reading, particularly horror novels, and I was hoping that you, er, we might read a new one?”  
“Oh, buddy, you didn’t have to be nervous about that!” Logan bristled a little at how easy they were to see through, and Thomas chuckled a bit.  
“How much free time do you have? I’m pretty into this story I’m reading now, maybe we could read IT or something tomorrow?” Logan was disappointed at that, but tried to contain it, nodding at Thomas. They were quite ahead after all.  
“Of course, Thomas, I’ll still be free then,” They tried to smile reassuringly at Thomas, but the answering one was still apologetic.  
“If I may ask, what were you reading just now? Perhaps it might interest me as well.”  
“Oh, well, I don’t know, maybe, it was just some fanfiction for that new anime I’m into, it’s pretty good but I don’t know if ‘found family’ is really your thing?” That caught Logan’s interest, wasn’t that why they asked Patton and Roman to tone it down? But… Patton was anything but a lier, and a found family fic was a little… soft to be influenced by those two.  
Oh shit. If it wasn’t them, then that meant the others, which meant Virgil. Logan was not looking forward to this conversation.  
“Apologies, Thomas, I understand now. I will see you tomorrow.” And with that, they sunk out, cutting off whatever confused utterance Thomas was about to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo kind of a cliffhanger, what's gonna happen? Like I said, it was a last minute decision to make this two parts, so I just cut it right before Logan talks to Virgil. The second half will be a lot more satisfying, I think!  
> As always I appreciate any feedback or suggestions, and I hope you have a great day!


	9. Just Let Logan Read 2020 (part 2: haha no)

They rose up near Virgil’s door, dreading another ‘can you please not be horny so I can read’ conversation, especially with their crush. Well, at least they were giving some warning this time, and maybe that warning would help prepare zem for what Logan planned to read tomorrow?  
Logan gave a courtesy knock to Virgil’s door (which had fewer sticker’s than Patton’s, but the artfully distressed and chipped paint irritated Logan no less) Logan and Virgil had been quite close lately, a double-edged sword in Logan’s opinion since it meant Logan was frequently close to zem, but nowhere near as close as they would like, but regardless, due to the close nature of their relationship as of late, they had agreed that they were welcome in Virgil’s room anytime (and vice versa) so long as they knocked, so after doing so, Logan opened the door, a greeting on their lips.  
Oh. Logan froze. In the back of their mind, they told themselves that agreement or no agreement they would definitely wait for Virgil to answer next time. Because while the three sides in the room were technically doing little more than kissing, it was still a very… intimate moment, and Remus was wearing very little.  
Finally having processed enough to realize that they should definitely not be standing in the doorway still, Logan moved to back out and close the door, but before they could, a pair of eyes locked onto their own.  
“L! What are you doing?” Virgil was bright red, and while Logan couldn’t be sure, they were pretty sure they were blushing just as much as zem.  
“I- it’s not important, I will leave.”  
Janus looked at them, considering, the same time Remus exclaimed,  
“No need to do that!”  
“Remus!” Virgil admonished, turning to Logan, apologetic. Logan wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him. They wanted nothing more than to join the three sides, and it was the three of them, they realized, Remus with his earnest curiosity and enthusiasm, Janus with his sly flirting and tendency to bully his loved ones into self-care, not to mention Virgil with zir intelligence and fierceness and softness. Shit.  
Logan almost dared to have hope for a second when he looked back up at his three crushes. Remus was smiling a little unnervingly at them, Virgil was still looking at them apologetically with that blush on zir face, and Janus, Janus was smirking at Logan in a way that made them feel just a little bit like prey, but by no means in a bad way.  
“Remus is right,” Janus purred, ignoring Logan and Virgil’s shock,  
“After all, you came here to tell V something, didn’t you?”  
“This is not how we agreed to do this,” Virgil grumbled, and Logan couldn’t even begin to wrap their head around what that meant, so they just decided to answer Janus’s question.  
“Why I came is… not important. You were busy, I should leave.” Janus hummed,  
“That’s not a lie, but I don’t think it’s quite the truth either… regardless, it’s not an answer.” Logan sighed, stubborn as they were, Janus had them beat in that regard, as well as the fact that (provided he was paying enough attention), he could tell when they were lying. They were going to have to tell them why they were here.  
“I wanted to ask if, tomorrow, you all could tone it down with the… romance so that Thomas can focus on reading, but as I said, it is not important and I can leave.” Remus laughed, and Janus looked just as amused.  
“And, do you still want us to ‘tone it down’? As ze said,” Janus motioned to Virgil, “This wasn’t exactly our plan, but I have no complaints with you staying.” Remus grinned and nodded enthusiastically at Logan, looking at them hungrily. Logan looked, shocked, at Virgil, and ze met their eyes with a shy smile.  
“Just to make sure I’m not… misinterpreting, what exactly are you offering?” Logan asked shyly. Remus got up then, the first of them to leave the bed, and Logan realized that he was wearing even fewer clothes than they had realized.  
Logan very pointedly looked up at Remus’s face, and he took their hand, (if it hadn’t been Remus, Logan might have thought he seemed shy)  
“We were gonna ask tomorrow since Virgey said you’d be free!” Remus started leading them towards the other two, all three of them looking at Logan with different degrees of nerves and affection,  
“We really like you,” Virgil said, and Logan gasped, unbelieving how lucky they were,  
“So, L, would you want to join us? Our relationship?” Virgil finished.  
Logan lunged at Virgil then, crawling onto the bed a little awkwardly to kiss zem briefly before switching to Janus. They broke away, looking at Remus.  
“Yes,” they said, “I’d love to!” Remus moved to kiss them then, but Logan stopped him.  
“I’m not kissing you until you put on some pants.”  
“Lie,” Janus said, and Remus’s disappointment melted away as he moved to kiss his new partner. Virgil threw some shorts at Remus, winking at Logan when they turned to look. Logan laughed, the happiest they’d been in a long time.  
Maybe they could settle for a romance, instead of a horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The thrilling (hopefully) conclusion to yesterday's story! It ended up being around 1850 words total, probably the longest fiction story I've ever written. I'm actually really proud of this, although I hate writing dialogue, especially when it drives the plot like in this case. I think I might publish this story altogether as a stand-alone piece on here, since I like it so much, actually!  
> As always, I appreciate your reading this so, so much, I also appreciate any feedback or prompts, and I hope that you have a lovely day!


	10. Four Time Roman Got Hit On + Once He Flirted Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me at 5pm: Oh shit I gotta write today *comes up with premise*  
> Me at 9:30pm: Oh shit I gotta write today *ends up finishing and posting this just before midnight*

Janus  
There weren’t a lot of employees at the small coffee shop Roman worked at, and even fewer willing to work the early morning shifts, which meant Roman more often than not got stuck with Janus. Janus was a good worker and shared a lot of interests with Roman so usually it wasn’t too bad, but the thing that made it near unbearable some days was that he and Roman’s brother were obviously in love with each other. Roman did his best to ‘wingman’ both of them, but apparently they were doing their best to stay completely oblivious, and of course, the only way Janus could deal with this was to jokingly flirt with everyone around him, namely Roman. Speaking of,   
“Hey hon, come here often?” Roman shot him a halfhearted glare.   
“Only on mornings and Sunday afternoons,” Roman joked back, before grabbing a towel to wipe down tables to, you know, do his job. Janus followed him, it was a good thing there weren’t any customers to neglect.   
“Seriously though, Roman, I must be in a museum, because you are a work of art,” Roman tried not to roll his eyes too hard, he hated when Janus flirted with him. It was distracting, he had a boyfriend, and it made Janus sound nothing like himself.   
“Seriously though, J,” Roman mocked, “Save the flirting for my brother.”   
“Is your brother coming by today?” Janus asked, through an embarrassed blush.   
Working here was exhausting.I

Patton  
It was the week of midterms, and Roman had been at work all day; he was exhausted. He was currently making a drink for a customer leaning against the counter. He was cute, short, and a bit chubby with dark curly hair. He was facing Roman, smiling up at him. Roman smiled back and glanced at the name Janus had written on the cup, Patton. When he looked back up, he registered Patton reading his nametag in turn.   
“I hear the coffee here is great, good thing I was Roamin’ around the area!” Roman laughed a bit at that, finishing up the drink. He handed it to Patton, then replied,   
“I bet you’re giving yourself a real Patton the back for that one!” Patton laughed just a bit too long, making no move to leave with his coffee. Roman turned away slightly, resuming wiping down the steamer.   
“So are you in school?” Patton asked  
“Yeah, Art History with a minor in Theatre”   
“Oh that’s cool, I like history!” Roman looked up at him, giving a small but friendly smile, just in time to see Patton’s turn less smile and more smirk.   
“But I’m really more interested in a date” Roman blushed a bit, biting back a groan.   
“That’s a nice line, but I have a boyfriend, sorry,” He smiled apologetically  
“Oh gosh, I am so sorry!” Patton exclaimed, clearly mortified.   
“That’s ok, no hard feelings,” Roman assured. Patton smiled and left them, waving sheepishly over his shoulder.   
It really was ok, it happened all the time, and the awkward exchange brought him significantly closer to being able to collapse onto his bed. 

Virgil  
“How many times have I asked you to put your props back on the table?” an exhausted voice asked from the door of the greenroom.   
“Sorry,” Roman replied sheepishly, hanging the fake knife back to the stagehand. They’d been in a routine of that, Roman had a bad tendency to joke around with the knife in front of his friends, and more often than not ended up unconsciously carrying it places he shouldn’t, and thus had been running into Virgil quite a bit. Under normal circumstances, Roman would tease him for his emo dress, but to be honest besides the eyeshadow and purple hair, he looked like a typical stagehand.   
“Besides,” the maybe-emo smirked, “It’s an excuse to see you.” Roman felt a little sick to his stomach. He really needed to find a better way to react to unrequited flirting.  
“We’ve both been apart of every production this year,” Roman pointed out, and Virgil blushed.   
“Yeah, well, you’re usually the lead, that doesn’t exactly make you easy to talk to,” Virgil pointed out. Roman frowned at that, it was never his intention to scare people off! He wanted all folk interested in the arts to be bold in their endeavors, and definitely not afraid of him!  
But secondly, if he was so intimidating, why was everyone hitting on him this week? 

Remy  
“Hey Babes,” Remy said it less as a greeting, and more as an announcement of their presence. Roman stretched his hands as he turned to smile in greeting, Remy usually wanted something complicated with a truly absurd amount of espresso. Remy noticed, and snickered.   
“Ready for this one?” they asked in a touch too dramatic a voice, before requesting a surprisingly simple (for them) drink.   
“So where’s Jan, he and Remus finally got their shit together?” Remy asked conspiratorially. Oh, Roman could do gossip.   
“Not quite,” he said, leaning towards the sassy regular, “But J asked me about Remus this morning, I think he’s close to self-realization.” Remy looked delighted,   
“Well,” they sighed, “If those two get together, I guess I’ll just have to come in for the eye-candy instead of that trainwreck,” Roman huffed and pointedly looked at the steamer instead of Remy’s face.  
“What’s wrong, babe?”   
“I- just,” Roman took a second to remember that he was at work and really shouldn’t be ‘rude’ to customers,   
“Could you not flirt with me?” Remy laughed, and Roman’s confusion must have come across in his expression because they sobered quickly.   
“Of course I’ll stop if you’re uncomfortable, ba- Roman. But you should probably know, I have a boyfriend.”   
“Oh,” Remy laughed, and Roman rolled his eyes.   
“Just take your caffeine-infused monstrosity and leave.” Remy blew a kiss at Roman as they left, leaving him feeling unprecedentedly stupid. 

(+1) Logan  
It was five minutes until the end of his shift and Roman had just finished cleaning the workbench when the bell on the door jingled. Roman couldn’t help it, he groaned under his breath. Janus was in the back, so he turned with his best customer service voice,  
“Welcome in, what can I get started for you?”  
“Well, I know you do not offer raisins,” that very confusing sentence came from Roman’s favorite voice in the world, “But how about a date?” Roman burst out laughing at the joke, caught off guard by how unexpected it was coming from Logan. It seemed that was the reaction Logan intended, as he now had a smug smile on his face.   
“Hey, Issac cute-on, you’re early,” Roman commented once he’d regained his composure, delighting in the slight blush on Logan’s face at the nickname.   
“My professor let us go early,” he explained, sitting down at one of the tables to wait the last few minutes until Roman was off.   
Roman counted out the cashbox, smiling up at Logan every once in a while. Each time, Logan was looking at him with that adoring expression he always did, and Roman’s heart nearly melted. When he was done, he brought the box to the back, told Janus he was leaving, before leaving with his perfect, adorable boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGh did I mention I hate writing dialogue? I was NOT feeling motivated to write today, so I thought this trope would be easy but Nope bitch 1200 words and it took me 2.5 hours   
> As always, I hope you enjoy and have a lovely day! Any feedback/prompts are appreciated!


	11. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick bit of necessary info: This is a soulmate AU where you feel sparks when you touch your soulmate for the first time. Also, I have put them in college for no particular reason.

Roman hummed a little as he walked, excited to spend some time with his new friend. He and Patton had met a few times before through mutual friends; Roman’s brother was soulmates with of Patton’s friends, Logan, and although no one was quite sure what Virgil (Patton’s friend) and Janus (Roman’s friend) were calling their relationship these days, they were too. Between the two pairs, Roman and Patton had become somewhat friendly with each other, so when they ended up in the same english class, and knew nobody else, it made sense for them to be project partners.   
The first time they’d met had been at one of Roman and Remus’s showcases for their art class. Virgil turned out to be in the same class, and invited Patton. All six of them had been there, and ended up as a sort of group for the night. Roman could have sworn Patton was hitting on him, every so often leaning just a little closer into his space than seemed strictly platonic, only to whisper some groan-inducing pun into Roman’s ear, and he giggled the whole night at most everything Roman said, going as far as to steal his hat for a few minutes. Roman had tried to copy his energy, giving him compliments and offering to refill his drink. If only Patton had had some great evil thing plaguing him so that Roman could kill it, without a grand declaration, Roman was a lot more lost in how to flirt than he was willing to admit. However awkwardly, they’d still flirted though, even Remus had noticed and not shut up about it since. The confusing part was that since then, they’d still been friendly, friends even, truly they got along great. Patton was one of the only people who seemed as excitable as Roman, but the romantic undertones had seemingly vanished after the night they’d met.   
Regardless, their project was on poetry, and Roman was doing it with Patton, so Roman didn’t let what might have been ruin his mood. After all, Patton had a soulmate, and so did Roman. It made sense to wait for the one person perfect for you, right? (Roman wouldn’t dare to admit, but at night, when he was alone, he sometimes wondered why Patton so quickly thought Roman couldn’t be that perfect person)   
Roman arrived at Patton’s dorm fairly quickly, the campus wasn’t really that big, and all the dorms were in the same area besides. He headed up to Patton’s room, double checking that he had the right number before he knocked. Almost as soon as he did, a frazzled looking Virgil opened the door, clearly on his way out. He smiled grimly when he saw Roman, muttered  
“He’s your problem now, Princey,” before walking briskly towards the elevator. Well, that wasn’t ominous at all, Roman thought.   
Roman gingerly opened the door the rest of the way (Virgil had left it partially open in his hurry), and walked in,   
“Patton?” he asked, seeing said boy sitting on one of the beds, wrapped in a blanket. Roman saw that he was clearly sick. His nose was red, he was squinting at the light, and shivering. He looked miserable, frankly.   
“Oh, hey Ro!” He greeted, cheerful.When he spoke, his voice was low and generally sick sounding.   
“Are you ok?” Roman asked, a little more bluntly than he’d intended, but Patton just seemed cheerfully confused.   
“What do you mean?” He asked, laughing, “I just got a bit cold while I was waiting for you.” Roman was starting to understand what Virgil’s creepy comment had meant, Patton was clearly oblivious, or denying, that he was sick.   
“Really? ‘Cause you look like you have a pretty bad cold, Patt.”   
“‘S just allergies! Let’s read some Dickinson!”   
“As tempting as that is, you should get some more sleep. This isn’t due for a week, we can meet later.” Patton huffed.   
“I’m fine!” he insisted again, and if his voice hadn’t been so low right then he would’ve sounded exactly like a petulant five year old. Roman resisted the urge to smile at the comparison.   
Roman headed to the bathroom, taking Virgil’s passing of responsibility and Patton’s partial delirium as justification to look for some NyQuil. Luckily he didn’t have to resort to looking through partial strangers’ cabinets, as there was some on the counter, presumably left by Virgil. Roman took the bottle over to Patton, setting it on the nightstand. Patton’s eyes followed him sleepily.   
“You really should take some of this, it’ll help.” Roman said, and Patton pouted.   
“I’m not sick, we can do the project,” he insisted again, before bursting into a fit of coughs. When he recovered, he glared slightly at Roman but reluctantly poured and drank a dose of the medicine.  
“Can I feel your head?” Roman asked. He was pretty sure Patton wasn’t feverish, but it never hurt to check. Patton tensed for a moment, but relaxed quickly. Roman gently laid his hand on Patton’s forehead to feel for heat, but the moment they made contact they both gasped, the feeling of sparks where they touched. Roman took his hand away, strangely disappointed at the lack of contact with his soulmate.   
“Well, you don’t have a fever,” he joked, but Patton seemed too stunned to respond still. Patton sat up suddenly, more awake then he’d been since Roman had gotten there.   
“Can I hug you?” Patton asked shyly, and Roman immediately nodded, moving to hug him. They sat on the bed, holding each other for a few minutes.   
“We should probably talk about this, right?” Patton asked, and Roman nodded against his shoulder.   
“How about a nap first?” Roman suggested. Patton was still sick after all, and losing the little energy he had seemingly gained when they’d realized.   
“Only if… Only if you stay.” Patton said shyly. Roman grinned, stay and cuddle his adorable soulmate? How could he say no?   
And so they took a nap, and later they would talk about their relationship and tell their friends, and ignore the knowing look Remus and Logan would share. They’d do their english project and take more classes together and dorm together next year, leaving Virgil and Janus to share a dorm and get their shit together. They’d wake up and live the rest of their lives, but for now they lay in Patton’s dorm room, having the best nap either of them had had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed feelings about that one, but I think it came out ok lol. Wow, a soulmate au, sick fic, and college au all in one, I feel like I just threw darts at a board until I had some semblance of a plot lol.  
> Well, regardless I hope you enjoyed and that you have a lovely day, and I appreciate any feedback or prompts (or any type of comments really)


	12. A Little Nudge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I'm late again (once again I was watching movies with my dad, as has become outr weekend tradition) but tbh it's a deadline I put on myself, and I'm still up so we're going with the colloquial definitions of 'today' and 'tomorrow' and saying it's still the day I was supposed to post this

Logan had never really come across as the romantic type to those around him. When he was a teenager, he’d been rather direct about his affections, whenever they would pop up (provided it wasn’t one of those days he was denying he felt at all). This had never really worked out for him, the few recipients to his confessions reacted awkwardly, one boy had even thought Logan was trying to prank him. Because of these missteps, Logan generally kept his romantic feelings to themselves these days.   
His two childhood friends, Roman and Patton, had both encouraged his to be more open about his feeling, while at the same time heavily critiquing his methods. Logan didn’t find that particularly encouraging.   
Roman and Remus had chosen to live together, already being accustomed to each others’ eccentricities, and thus their separate friend groups often ended up all hanging out together at their apartment. While generally Logan didn’t enjoy large group gatherings, he, Virgil, and Janus were all rather like minded, and having introverted kindred spirits around helped greatly. Remus was similar to Logan as well, although in a different way than his friends were. Remus was the only person Logan had met who was as blunt as him (The first time Logan had come over, Remus had asked Roman, “So who’s the cute nerd?” practically as soon as he saw him). Logan wished that the boys he asked out in High School had turned out a little more like Remus.   
Tonight was one of those nights where their friend groups merged. They had put on a movie, one of the Marvel ones they’d all seen a hundred times, although none of them were really watching it. Patton and Janus had chosen to sit on the floor, and were talking quietly between them, breaking into laughter every few minutes. The other four were on the couch, Roman and Virgil were more focused on heckling the movie, occasionally pausing to argue about their opinions of it, while Remus was mainly on his phone, although he frequently looked up at the rest of them to say something crude about the movie which Janus and Patton made perfunctory disgusted reactions to, having gotten somewhat used to said comments. Logan, privately, often found them very funny.   
Logan wasn’t really watching the movie either, but in his case it was mostly because he was watching Remus. On movie nights, Patton insisted they all wear onesies, and they’d been doing it long enough that they’d all been worn down into complying. Remus had several, and tonight he was wearing a green octopus one (complete with plush tentacles coming out of the sides), and he looked undeniably adorable.   
“Whatcha looking at, specs?” Roman asked teasingly, apparently on a break from arguing with his not-quite-boyfriend.   
“Nothing!” Logan replied, swiveling his head around to look at the other twin in what he hoped was an innocent expression. (It wasn’t)   
“Really? From where I’m sitting it looked like you were staring at Remus pretty hard there,” Virgil chimed in, just as teasing. Remus perked up at that, tapping Logan on the shoulder to get him to turn around. When Logan did, more reflexively than anything else, he saw the huge, mildly unnerving grin on Remus’s face.  
“Were you checking me out, Lo-Lo?” He asked, clearly delighted at the prospect.   
“I, uh,” Logan wasn’t quite sure how to respond, a dilemma that just about always regressed him back to brutal honesty. “Yes, I mean, you are quite attractive, and I like you, and I was thinking about how cute your onesie is…” Logan trailed off, equal parts mortified and flattered by how Remus’s grin had softened to something more adoring and yet gotten no less unsettling. Logan’s face was bright red, if how warm they felt was any indication.   
“OOooooooh, you Liike him!” Roman exclaimed, and Patton squealed, him and Janus having tuned in while Logan was embarrassing himself.   
Logan flipped up the hood of his onesie, and flashing a half hearted middle finger when Roman laughed. This only caused Remus to laugh, and when Logan turned towards him he must’ve seen how embarrassed Logan was in his face, because he quietly asked,   
“Do you want to go to my room to talk?” Well. That did absolutely nothing for Logan’s embarrassment, but he wasn’t going to stop being honest now, so he shyly nodded and they made their escape.   
Logan sat down on the bed, and when he turned to face Remus beside him, he was a lot closer than Logan expected.   
“Can I kiss you?” Logan blurted, freezing when Remus chuckled. Remus sobered quickly when he saw Logan’s expression, and then kissed him so suddenly that he would’ve fallen over if Remus hadn’t put an arm around him. The kiss was surprisingly gentle, and Remus pulled away after a scant minute. Remus scooted back on the bed, turning to press their knees together, surprising Logan somewhat that he really did want to talk.   
Remus confessed his feelings, and they decided that the next day they should go on a date to the local aquarium. They sat on the bed for a few minutes, reveling in each other’s presence, before rejoining the others.   
Roman smirked up at them when they did, causing dread to pool in Logan’s stomach. It was clear to him that this was exactly what Roman had planned, and Logan didn’t know his friend at all if he would ever let them forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I very much appreciate any feedback/prompts and I hope that you have a truly wonderful, lovely day!


	13. Gay Chicken (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second-to-last chapter, yay! I decided I wanted to do another two-parter, so here's the first part (just under 500 words). Enjoy!

“It’s queer culture!” Roman gasped, defensive.   
“Oh, you think everything is queer culture.” Virgil rolled his eyes.   
“Ha! Bold of you to assume everything isn’t queer culture, Hot Topic!”   
“Alright, time to stop arguing about Tinker Bell, it’s thirteen-year-old sleepover game time!” Patton announced, bringing the last of the snacks into the living room, Logan trailing behind him. Virgil and Roman separated easily enough, exchanging glares as they went. The six of them formed a circle on the floor, and Remus piped up,   
“Alright losers, it was my turn to pick, so we’re playing…” he trailed off, glancing at Janus, who sighed and started half-heartedly drum rolling  
“Truth or dare!” he said, throwing his arms up in his signature gesture (and almost punching Roman, who was next to him, in the face).   
For awhile it was a pretty typical game. Remus dared Patton to kiss Janus (he gave him a quick peck on the cheek), Patton dared Virgil to let him do his hair, and he ended up with two short french braids. They went around like that, mostly surface level fun until it got back to Remus. Virgil had made him tell all the others that he loved them, feeling that the ‘dark sides’ got off early on that count when the other four had to, and Remus was out for revenge.   
“Roman, truth or dare?” Frankly, Roman was a little scared of his brother’s expression, but he figured a dare was at least less likely to be emotionally painful.   
“Dare.” Remus’s grin grew. Oops.   
“I dare you…” Remus started ominously, “To play gay chicken, with Virgil.”   
“What?!” Roman yelped, and while Virgil looked just as outraged, both he and Janus had rolled their eyes, which was… slightly reassuring.   
“I was under the impression that game was for homophobic college students,” Logan commented.  
“Well, yeah, but also for repressed gays apparently” Patton muttered to him. Roman and Virgil both looked confused. The others looked more like they were trying not to laugh.   
“What do you mean repressed?” Virgil asked.   
“Just play the game!” Remus whined.   
And so they did. Roman moved across the circle to put an arm loosely around Virgil. Besides that they didn’t change their behavior much for the rest of the night, besides obviously biting back insults, and when they were both about to escape to their bedrooms, Remus spoke up,   
“Hey Roman, heading off to count chickens?” Roman sighed at that, and made a show of kissing Virgil’s cheek.   
“Until tomorrow, my chemically imbalanced romance?” he asked. Virgil chuckled a bit.   
“Of course,” he said, leaning into Roman’s space, “I’m not a chicken.” And they parted, both blushing more than was probably necessary.   
Roman lay in bed that night, thinking about why his heart had beat so fast when Virgil had leaned towards him. To be honest, he had thought Virgil was about to kiss him. The question was, why was Roman disappointed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that! I got the idea from a fic I read a while back, with Rosleep, I'll find the link and post it in the notes of tomorrow's chapter. I try not to be self-deprecating about my writing whenever possible, but it's pretty clear that that fic is better than this one will be (and definitely longer), so hopefully, if you enjoy this you'll enjoy that even more!  
> As always, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you have a truly lovely day! (And all feedback is appreciated!)


	14. Gay Chicken (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this part ended up being around 1,700 words, bringing the total of this fic to over almost 2,200 words... oops? Well, this project is going out with a bang at least! Enjoy!

Virgil lay in bed, awake. It was nearly time for breakfast, and he’d been awake for a few hours, not able to get back to sleep. He was, besides a few more standard anxieties, thinking about the game last night. Remus and Janus both knew that he had a crush on Roman, of course, but he hadn’t expected Remus to be actually cruel about it. Logan was right, chicken was a game mainly played by homophobic college students, and really just a show of how fragile their masculinities were. For Virgil, it was forcing him to pretend to do something he desperately wanted to do but couldn’t genuinely. And soon, surely in no less than a few days, it would be over, and Virgil would be back to being alone.   
When it reached a more decent hour, and Virgil was sure that at least the majority of the others would be up, he headed down to the kitchen. The other three ‘light’ sides were there, milling around and going through their individual morning routines. It had been a long time since Remus and Janus (and for that matter, Virgil) had been banished from such a scene, but despite having long eroded and meaningful definitions of ‘light’ and ‘dark’ sides, they retained the former dark side space, and were probably there now benign painfully domestic while Janus recharged.   
The four of them only really had a big breakfast together on special occasions, but they still maintained the tradition of eating whatever they scrounged up for themselves together and going over their daily plans. Virgil typically made himself some toast with a cup of coffee, as it was the bare minimum he could eat before Patton and Logan lectured him about eating enough. (despite his arguments about making up the difference with midnight snacks, which Logan did not find compelling. At all.)   
Virgil was the last one to sit down, in his usual spot. Logan and Roman were decidedly not in their usual spots, typically Virgil and Logan sat one one side of the table, with Patton and Roman on the other, but they had switched so that Roman was next to Virgil.   
“Good morning, mi amor, did you sleep well?” Roman asked, and Virgil took a second to revel in that, and also curse that it was happening this early in the fucking morning and Remus wasn’t even here.   
“Yeah, I slept ok, how about you… honey?” Roman sputtered a little at that, putting a thumbs up Virgil had a hard time not laughing at that. Logan did, earning him a glare from Patton.   
Logan distracted Roman with some questions about Thomas’s next video script then, and Virgil was mainly focused on drinking his coffee until he noticed Roman’s thigh press against his own. Virgil looked up at Roman, but his expression seemed pretty innocent. He, Logan and Patton were still talking about their plans for the day.   
“... And then the rest of my afternoon is gloriously free! What do you say, babe? How about a walk in the imagination?” It took Virgil just a touch too long to realize Roman was talking to him.   
“Uh, yeah sure. I guess.”   
“We don’t have to, not if you’re chicken” and there that was again, chicken, a challenge, a reminder that this was just a game to Roman. It was an offer of an out. Well, Virgil may be anxiety, but he wouldn’t be a chicken. (Mostly because Remus would never let him forget it)   
“No, sounds like a great plan Princey, we can walk by Remus’s tower, y’know, put on a show.” Roman blushed at that, for reasons Virgil decided not to investigate  
“Right. So I’ll pick you up later, from your room?” Roman asked, standing up with his plate, and Virgil’s (which Virgil thought was a little rude since he didn’t ask first, even though he’d been done for awhile)   
“Sure, whatever, see you then Romano!” Virgil called behind him as he left. Weird.   
-  
“Do you really hate your brother that much?” Janus asked over breakfast. Remus seemed taken aback by the question.  
“What, you mean the dare?” Janus nodded.   
“It’s hilarious, isn’t it,” he started, snickering as if to prove his point, “they’ve both been pining for each other for ages, and complaining to me about it, so this way they both make fools of themselves thinking the other isn’t in love with them, and eventually they realize and get together, and stop telling me how pretty the other is, which I really don’t need to hear about my brother, by the way. Point is, it’s the perfect plan!” By this point, they were both cackling.   
“Oh, you’re evil!”   
“Thanks, J-bear! Wanna make out?”   
-  
All things considered, the walk went better than Virgil expected. At first, it just felt like hanging out with Roman, which was great. But soon enough, they were wandering parallel to Remus’s side of the imagination. The two sides looked more similar than one might think. During the day, Remus’s side looked like a more boring version of Roman’s, similar colors (although most of the plants were different- poisons and thorn bushes mostly) with just one tower rather than a whole castle, but at night, it came alive, some parts literally, with creatures ranging from ‘fantastical’ to ‘horrifying’ and an ominous glow seeming to come from the plants themselves.   
It was still early afternoon, so amusingly the only real way to see the difference was a foot tall fence, similar to one around a museum display.   
“Now that we’re dating, can I have your Nightmare Before Christmas posters?”   
“Ha! As if, babe!” They both quieted, Virgil, at least, awkwardly, a situation not helped by their joined hands.   
“I mean, if you wanted to come look at them though, we could hang out in my room sometime?” He finally asked, not sure which answer he was hoping for.   
“Uh, no thanks, my cute but creepy cookie, I’d rather not visit your domain again, that was… stressful. How about my room? I have cool posters too, I’ll have you know!” Virgil felt a little offended by that, but, well, he wanted to go to Roman’s room, so...   
“Yeah, sure, makes sense.”   
After walking around for another half an hour with no interruptions from Remus, the two parted, repeating their awkward parting from the night before.   
Little did they know that the reason Remus hadn’t interrupted was because he and Janus were watching with popcorn from Remus’s tower.   
-  
It had been about a month since they’d started this and Roman was starting to think it was more than a game. Despite what he’d said that day in the imagination, they’d ended up spending the night together in each of their rooms (it turned out that Virgil’s room was nowhere near as intense when he was in control of himself). The first couple of nights they did this one of them would be on a chair, but by the third they were full on cuddling. Despite this, whenever their conversations started to get more genuine or deep than they felt could pass of as part of a game, one of them would ruin it with an   
“Are you a chicken?” And they’d laugh awkwardly, ignoring each other’s red faces and total transparency.   
The other four had started taking bets on when they’d break.   
Right now, they were laying on Roman’s bed together. It was late afternoon, but nowhere close to when either of them actually went to sleep. They’d starting doing this earlier and earlier each time, since the only other time they were this close was in front of the others, who’d long since referencing the game, and would stare, eyebrows raised, whenever they did. So they spent most of their time alone, where they could continue to pretend that this wasn’t real.   
“My darling love, isn’t it your turn to pick the game tomorrow?” Roman murmured, stroking Virgil’s thumb with his own near-unconsciously.   
“Um, yeah, I think so? Why?”   
“Do you think that means we have to go?”   
Virgil hummed, thinking.   
“I guess not, it’s Logan’s turn after me, he can choose if we don’t, why?”   
“I… thought we could stay in your room tomorrow.” Virgil let go of Roman’s hand to prop himself up on his arm, and before Roman could miss the warmth, he leaned over Roman, and Roman was convinced for a second that this was the moment that they finally kissed.   
“‘Course, Ro. After all, I’m not a chicken.” Virgil lay back down dramatically, and Roman couldn’t hold in his groan.   
“... What’s wrong?” Roman huffed again, checking, and yup, he was really gonna do this.   
“I just, I’m tired of this.”   
“Of what?” Virgil asked, looking just a little offended, which was not what Roman had intended at all and so he decided to just go with it, and if Virgil punched him (or actually chickened out), he’d deserve it. Roman mirrored Virgil’s actions from a minute ago, propping himself up over Virgil, before whispering   
“Of not doing this” and he leaned down, looking into Virgil’s eyes, then kissed him. Virgil froze for just a second, and Roman almost pulled away, but then Virgil kissed him back, and it was just for a moment really, before Roman pulled back, giving a punctuating kiss to which Virgil giggled, and holy shit that was cute. They stayed like that for a minute, looking into each other’s eyes, until Virgil asked   
“Really?” Roman just nodded, and this time they both giggled.  
“God, we’re idiots. It’s been a month!” Virgil said through his laughing. Roman couldn’t help but agree.   
“Kind of ironic though, don’t you think?”   
“What do you mean?” Virgil asked, sobering.   
“All this time, we were both too chicken to confess!” And they were laughing again, side by side on Roman’s bed, not a place in the world they’d rather be.   
They lay there together like that for a few more minutes, reveling in their own stupidity before Virgil spoke up again.   
“I just had the best idea. How long do you think we could make the others think we’re still playing the game?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo-hoo! Finished with the project! I'm almost a little sad. I'll definitely be posting on this account again, I sincerely doubt daily though lol. I'll probably post this fic and the other two-parter (Just Let Logan Read 2020) as stand-alone pieces as well, with a bit of editing probably, because I like them and tbh I'm proud that I wrote fics of that length, which I think is somewhat reasonable given that I started this to practice writing without worrying about length. Turns out all I needed was a deadline and boom, I can write! Who knew?   
> I couldn't actually find the fic this was inspired by :( but I promise if I find it I'll edit this with the link!   
> Thank you guys so, so much for reading all of this, I hope you enjoyed my writing practice!   
> I really appreciate any feedback/other comments!  
> I hope you have a sublime day!


End file.
